Shinigami and Wizards
by KayukiHitsugaya
Summary: Protecting Hogwarts and guarding Harry Potter, as well as his friends, from Voldemort and his Death Eaters.. It was going to be a long, three year mission. Hitsugaya Tōshirō, Tsukiyomi Kaia and Ichimaru Gin will be posing as fifth year Hogwarts transfer students. What could go wrong? Throw in Umbridge, adventures, and love, and you have three Shinigami taking Hogwarts by storm. R
1. The Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter.**

**After the multiple Bleach and Harry Potter crossovers I have read, I finally decided that I want to write my own. So I am taking a huge chance writing this ~!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Zanpakutō Talking **

_Talking to Zanpakutō_

_Emphasis/Spells_

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Hitsugaya Tōshirō sat at his desk, pen in hand, and paperwork in front of him. Off to the side of his desk, there was an enormous stack of paperwork, courtesy of Matsumoto Rangiku, Lieutenant of the Tenth Division. Hitsugaya sighed, leaning back in his chair, his eyes scanning over the paperwork and reports.

Lately, there had been several reporting's of _Hollows _and _Arrancar_ being spotted in England. It was highly unusual. And the reports only seemed to be getting worse.

The Captains couldn't figure out why the Hollows were targeting England so relentlessly.

Hitsugaya was brought out of his musings by the presence of _Hell Butterfly_. It was floating patiently before him. Hitsugaya placed the report he had in his hands aside, and then held up his index finger for the Hell Butterfly. The moment it touched his finger, the message began to play inside his head, _"Hitsugaya-taichō, Yamamoto-sōtaichō requests your presence in his office immediately. That is all." _

With the message finished, the Hell Butterfly flew away.

Hitsugaya sighed, wondering what the Sōtaichō wanted. He rose to his feet just as the door to his office opened and Matsumoto entered.

"Taichō ~!" She squealed, going to throw her arms around Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya dodged her swiftly, not wanting to be suffocated by her... rather large _bosoms_. "Rangiku, I have a meeting with Yamamoto-sōtaichō." Hitsugaya informed her, grabbing Hyōrinmaru from his resting place against the wall and slinging him over his back.

"When will you be back, Taichō?" Matsumoto asked, looking almost hopeful.

Hitsugaya scowled at this. "I don't know. _Finished the paperwork_ while I am gone, Matsumoto. And _no drinking _or _parties_. Understood?"

Matsumoto pouted sadly. "Understood, Taichō,"

With that said and done, Hitsugaya left his office.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Lieutenant Sasakibe Chōjirō bowed politely upon seeing Hitsugaya. He then rose, looking down at the short Captain. "Yamamoto-sōtaichō is expecting you, Hitsugaya-taichō." Sasakibe informed Hitsugaya. "Follow me."

Sasakibe turned and walked down the hallway of the First Division barracks, Hitsugaya following silently behind him. Sasakibe arrived at a pair of large, double doors and opened them, not even bothering to knock. He stepped aside, gesturing for Hitsugaya to enter.

Hitsugaya entered the office and Sasakibe closed the door.

Looking around the office, Hitsugaya took in her surroundings. Yamamoto-sōtaichō's office was far larger than his office, with towering ceilings and a large sitting area off to the side of the office. He also had a wide, seeping view of the entire _Seireitei _– something which Hitsugaya wouldn't mind having.

Yamamoto-sōtaichō was standing at his balcony. But he wasn't alone. Standing beside him was a highly, unusual-looking old man. This old man was tall and thin, with silver hair and a beard, which was so long it tucked into his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as though it had been broken twice, at the most. He his eyes were a brilliant, soul-piercing shade of blue, which were twinkling with kindness and mischief.

This old man also wore a strange array of colored robes.

There was only one word which could sum up the look of his robes. _Hideous_.

Sōtaichō and this strange, old man were talking.

Finally, after a few seconds, Yamamoto-sōtaichō and the old men entered the office.

"Hitsugaya-taichō," Yamamoto greeted him.

"Sōtaichō," Hitsugaya returned with an incline of his head. "You requested my presence."

Before Yamamoto could say anything, the doors to the office opened and Hitsugaya looked over his shoulder. His turquoise eyes instantly narrowed.

Ichimaru Gin had just entered the office.

Gin was tall and thin, standing at 6'1, with sharp features. He had unusual silver hair and his face was set into his usual, wide and mocking smile. His eyes were narrowed in slits, as always. Hitsugaya had only seen his eyes once. They were a brilliant, bright sky blue.

"Ah, Shiro-chan," Gin said immediately once he saw Hitsugaya.

"It is _Hitsugaya-taichō_." Hitsugaya corrected with a scowl, crossing his arms.

Gin simply laughed and ruffled Hitsugaya's white haired spikes, making it even more messier looking than before.

"Ichimaru-taichō,"

"Yama-_jii_,"

Yamamoto gestured to the strange, old man at his side. "This is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Hitsugaya raised a single brow at this, as did Gin.

"Tom Riddle, known as Lord Voldemort, is the most powerful Dark Wizard. He has created six _Horcruxes _by splitting his soul six times, allowing him to cheat death multiple times." Yamamoto explained. As he did, Dumbledore nodded his head sadly, confirming everything Sōtaichō was saying. "He has become a threat to the balance between the Living and the Dead and he must be eliminated." Yamamoto looked between Hitsugaya and Gin. "Ichimaru-taichō, Hitsugaya-taichō, your mission will be three years long. You shall be entering Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as students. You will protect Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters and Hollows. But more specifically, you will protect Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Hitsugaya said. Who was that?

Albus Dumbledore spoke, "Harry Potter is the _Boy-Who-Lived_, the one destined to defeat Voldemort. Voldemort has tried, on multiple occasions, to murder Harry. He _must _be protected."

Yamamoto nodded his head. "Hitsugaya-taichō and Ichimaru-taichō, you two will also be joining the _Order of the Phoenix_, a secret society created to fight against Voldemort and his _Death Eaters_. You shall attend their meetings."

"When do we leave, Yama-jii?" Gin asked casually.

"Tomorrow morning. Seven o'clock sharp." Yamamoto informed them.

"We shall be travelling by _Portkey_." Dumbledore-san added.

'_Portkey... What is that?' _Hitsugaya wondered.

"You are both to report to Kurotsuchi-taichō for your _Gigai_, Hitsugaya-taichō, and Ichimaru-taichō." Yamamoto-sōtaichō told them.

"Hai," Hitsugaya and Gin both said at the same time.

"This meeting is concluded."

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Okay! I finished the first chapter!**

**So this is obviously set before Rukia goes to Karakura Town, so there will be no Ichigo. I only did this because I love Gin! He's just so funny. And, of course, I love Hitsugaya! (He's my favorite).**

**Sooo, just so you all know, I will have an OC.**

**Well that's it.**

**Review please!**


	2. Leaving and Arriving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter.**

**TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! I was sooo happy because my parents bought me ****Hitsugaya Tōshirō's Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru, that I decided to update for you! So here is the second chapter! (Thanks to my parents!)**

**Oh and I'm making a poster pic thing for my story. I'm using Shana from **_**Shakugan no Shana**_** to represent Kaia. Just letting you know.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Zanpakutō Talking **

_Talking to Zanpakutō_

_Emphasis/Spells_

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Tsukiyomi Kaia was short, with brilliant, fiery crimson eyes and deep, fiery red hair, which flowed past her waist, nearly touching the ground. She wore the typical Shinigami uniform – a Shihakushō – but with a few alterations. She wore a black choker – with a mini-flame attached – around her neck and her sash was blood red. And around her shoulders, Kaia wore a blood red sash, held together by a mini-flame clip, which held her Zanpakutō – the hilt of her Zanpakutō was visible over her right shoulder.

"This is certainly an _interesting _mission, Yama-chan." She spoke. Her voice was soft and it rung throughout Yamamoto-sōtaichō's office. "But... are you sure you should send me? I'm not exactly... _ideal _for missions like this."

"Do you accept the mission?"

Kaia went silent, thinking about it. She knew this mission could be hard – for her, anyways. Kaia knew she got nervous easily, and flustered. And she had a tempter too... "I accept." Kaia finally said. "It sounds interesting enough. And I don't want to let this mission slip right through my fingers."

Yamamoto nodded his head. "Good."

"Who will my partners be for this mission?" Kaia asked. She knew Sōtaichō would never send her on a mission like this alone – if he did, it would be complete and utter madness. The mission would surely fail if Kaia was ever to go solo.

"Ichimaru Gin and Hitsugaya Tōshirō,"

"Tōshirō-taichō," Kaia's eyes lit up at the mention of him. "He is the same height as me. And he is so adorable ~!"

Yamamoto frowned at Kaia and she instantly composed herself.

"I apologize, Yama-chan." Kaia bowed politely.

Yamamoto raised his hand dismissively. "This meeting is over, Kaia-chan. You are dismissed."

"See you later, Yama-chan ~!" Kaia said.

She Shunpo'd out of Yamamoto's office.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Kurotsuchi Mayuri – the Taichō of the Twelfth Division and president of the _Shinigami Research Institute _– was, without a doubt, a creepy man. Mayuri had a skeletal-like appearance to him with a skull-like visage. His face was painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black, with the sole exception of his nose. His eyes were a golden colour and he was constantly barring his teeth all the time.

"Your Gigai will be different this time. You will be able to freely exit from them. Upon leaving you Gigai, it will disappear, and return when you need it. But that is only if you choose to." Mayuri explained as he handed both Hitsugaya and Gin a capsule of _Soul Candy_. "You may also use _Soul Candy_. Those ones are the _mod souls_, as they are more efficient."

Hitsugaya nodded his head, tucking the capsule away. It made sense. And it would help.

"Your Gigai will immediately have the _Spiritual Limiter_ placed on it, as you already know. Your Gigai will also keep what _Reiatsu_ you have, which is not limited, contained." Mayuri went on.

"What about our Zanpakutō?" Hitsugaya questioned. If he was going to be protecting a school full of brats, Hitsugaya wanted Hyōrinmaru on him at all times.

"Ah, yes, that problem has been solved as well. You will be able to carry your Zanpakutō around on your Gigai at all times. Your Zanpakutō will simply be merged with your wand. If it is needed, while in your Gigai form, your wand can change into your Zanpakutō. When you leave your Gigai, your Zanpakutō will separate from your wand. And when you re-enter your Gigai, you wand and your Zanpakutō will once again merge."

"Interesting..." Gin mused.

"I have also made some slight alteration with your Gigai, Ichimaru-taichō." Mayuri said.

"And tha' would be?"

"I made some alterations to your height. Your Gigai will be 5'7." Mayuri then turned to Hitsugaya. "As for you brat, your Gigai will remain at your measly height of 4'4. I assume you can come up with some excuse for your dysfunctional height."

Hitsugaya scowled, knowing Mayuri had done this on purpose. The creepy Taichō of the Twelfth Division had never liked him.

Gin chuckled, messing up Hitsugaya's hair once more. "Lil' Shiro-chan doesn't look ta happy."

Hitsugaya knocked Gin's hand away, glaring at him. "It is _Hitsugaya-__taichō_." He snapped. And with that said, he stormed out of the Shinigami Research Institute, making sure to slam the door for good measure.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

"What!" Matsumoto cried out, her eyes widened. "B-But... Taichō! That means... I-I have to do the... paperwork!"

Hitsugaya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He did not like it anymore that Matsumoto did. Matsumoto would be in charge of the Tenth Division when he was away. And that was something Hitsugaya did not like. Hitsugaya knew, without a doubt, that Matsumoto would put the entire Tenth Division in chaos. She would throw loud and rambunctious parties, getting everyone drunk, and the paperwork and reports wouldn't be filled out and handed in on time. And if there was anything Hitsugaya hated most in the world, it was his paperwork not being handed in on time.

"Taichō, don't go!" Matsumoto began pleading. "Please! I can't do paperwork!"

Hitsugaya sighed once more and said, "_You will do the paperwork _while I am away, Rangiku. There are no other options."

Matsumoto pouted. "But..."

"Rangiku..."

Matsumoto huffed, "Fine."

"Good." Hitsugaya nodded his head. He then turned around and excited his office.

'_Taichō... I thought you knew me better...'_

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

The next morning at seven o'clock sharp, Hitsugaya stood at the _Senkaimon_, ready and in his Gigai. Gin stood silently beside Hitsugaya. He, too, was in his Gigai.

Hitsugaya stood with his arms crossing, profoundly annoyed.

Matsumoto had taken it upon herself to repack all of Hitsugaya's clothes, as well as pick out his outfit. Hitsugaya was dressed in a pair of grey, skinny jeans, with a chain attached to the belt loop, and a black and grey button-up plaid shirt, with the first few buttons undone, revealing the black shirt underneath. Hitsugaya also wore a pair of black high-tops.

Gin, on the other hand, was simply dressed in a pair of black, skinny jeans and a spring green t-shirt, with marigold flower stitched into the back in black.

Hitsugaya reached into his pocket and pulled out his snow-white cell phone, which had two cell phone accessories attached – a mini-Hyōrinmaru and a mini-Haineko, courtesy of Matsumoto. Hitsugaya began scrolling through his cell phone, reading through the files on Potter and his friends and enemies, as well as on the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Hitsugaya didn't understand why Potter was hailed as a hero. No one had been there to witness the events that had taken place on October 30th, 1981. Therefore, no one knew for certain what truly had happened that night, and if Potter had actually "killed" Voldemort. The Dark Wizard had just disappeared. That was it. And they all named Harry Potter a hero and vanquisher of the Dark Lord. Whoever had named Potter the _Boy-Who-Lived _was, in Hitsugaya's opinion, a complete and utter fool.

"Taichō ~!"

Groaning in annoyance, Hitsugaya pocketed his phone, and just in time to avoid Matsumoto's bone-crushing, death hug. "Rangiku... What are you doing here?" He asked, already beginning to feel annoyed.

Matsumoto pouted and crossed her arms, glaring half-heartedly at Hitsugaya. "Taichō, you left before I could say goodbye to you! So I came to see you off!" She then looked at Gin. "Oh, you too Gin."

Gin pretended to look. "I am 'urt, Ran-chan."

Matsumoto simply shrugged her shoulders at her childhood friend, knowing he wasn't really hurt at all.

Hitsugaya suddenly straightened up, sensing the presence of Yamamoto-sōtaichō's Reiatsu. He could also sense Albus Dumbledore's to an extent, but it was not strong. Perhaps, Albus Dumbledore's Reiatsu could match that of a Twentieth Seated Officer. _Perhaps_.

There was another Reiatsu with them, one which Hitsugaya did not recognise.

Within seconds, Yamamoto, Albus Dumbledore, and a unknown girl – she was short – came into view.

"Hey, Taichō, look." Matsumoto said softly, gesturing to the girl. "She's short. Just like you. I think she might even be the same height as you."

"Matsumoto..."

Yamamoto, Albus, and the girl stopped in front of Hitsugaya, Gin, and Matsumoto.

"Ichimaru and Hitsugaya-taichō this is Tsukiyomi Kaia," Yamamoto introduced the girl. "She will be joining you two on your mission."

Hitsugaya studied her. She was the same height as him – 4'4. She had crimson eyes and long, fiery red hair. Her head was almost perfectly heart-shaped and she had pale, smooth skin.

She wore a cute knee-length, black dress with bows and laces and a pair black lace, knee-high socks. She also wore black, ankle boots. She also had black ribbons in her red hair.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ichimaru-taichō, Hitsugaya-taichō." Kaia said politely, bowing her head.

Hitsugaya said nothing. He simply inclined his head in greeting.

"Ya are so cute." Gin immediately said, leaning down to observe Kaia. "And ya're short too. Like Shiro-chan."

Kaia scowled and stepped away from Gin. "Do not. Call me. Short." She hissed, glaring at Gin.

"She's jus' like lil' Shiro-chan."

Hitsugaya, too, was now glaring at Gin. Before he could say anything, Yamamoto-sōtaichō spoke,

"Now is not the time for childish antics." He spoke, his tone of voice as powerful as ever. "It is time that you leave."

Albus nodded his head. "There is much to be done. There is an Order meeting tonight."

Sōtaichō stepped towards the Senkaimon. Yamamoto held up a hand, his Reiatsu rising slightly. He chanted something under his breath and the large doors of the Senkaimon opened. Upon the opening of the gate doors, white light, extended towards the sky, emanating from the door.

A Jigokuchō came fluttering down from the sky – it would be their guide to get through the Senkaimon.

Albus pulled out his wand and gave it a simple wave. Immediately, Hitsugaya's luggage, as well as Gin's and Kaia's, shrunk.

"Thank you." Kaia told Dumbledore, putting her shrunken-luggage into her pocket. Hitsugaya and Gin did the same.

Albus turned to Yamamoto-sōtaichō. "Thank you, my old friend, for your assistance."

"It was my pleasure, Albus-san."

Nodding his head, Albus, Hitsugaya, Gin, and Kaia followed the Jigokuchō to the very entrance of the Senkaimon. Just as Hitsugaya had stepped into the white light emanating from the door, Matsumoto shouted, "Goodbye, Taichō! I will miss you ~!"

Hitsugaya shouted back, over his shoulder, "Do your paperwork, Rangiku!"

"Ran-chan!"

"You too, Gin!"

And with that, the group followed the Jigokuchō through the Senkaimon.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

It was a dark, and an unusually, cold, summer night at Grimmauld Place. The streetlights were on, occasionally flickering, as though they might suddenly go out at any moment. The street was completely silent and deserted, seeing as how everyone had turned their lights off long ago and had gone to bed.

Suddenly, the doors of the Senkaimon appeared, taking on the form of a traditional Japanese shōji doors. The shōji doors slid open and Albus, Hitsugaya, Gin and Kaia excited the Senkaimon. Behind them, the door closed and disappeared.

Kaia looked around the dark neighbourhood, and then she looked over to Dumbledore. "Albus-san, what are we doing here?"

"The Order of the Phoenix headquarters is located here."

Kaia's brow furrowed. Keeping their Order of the Phoenix headquarters in such an open and human, none-the-less, neighbour – it seemed a little foolish of them.

"Headquarters is number twelve, Grimmauld Place."

Kaia looked over the house numbers. House number eleven and thirteen were right beside each other, but there was no number twelve. Kaia looked over to Hitsugaya to see him scowling, and then over to Gin, who was grinning, as usual.

"There is no number twelve." Kaia replied snippily, glaring at Dumbledore. Was this some kind of joke? Out of the corner of her eyes, Kaia could see Hitsugaya giving her a look of warning, but she didn't care.

"Think about what I have told you and look closer."

All three Shinigami thought, and no sooner had they reached the part about number twelve, Grimmauld Place, than a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way.

The three Shinigami stared at it.

"Well then, shall we go on inside?" Albus asked, sounding rather cheerful.

The Shinigami followed Dumbledore up the worn stone steps leading up to the newly, materialized door. Its black paint was shabby and scratched. The silver doorknocker was in the form of a twisted serpent. There was also no keyhole or letterbox. Kaia wrinkled her nose in disgust at the site of it. If the outside was this ugly, she didn't even want to know what the inside looked like.

Albus pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. The sound of many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain could be heard from inside. The door clicked open.

Albus stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall. Hitsugaya followed in after Albus, followed by Gin and Kaia.

"You must be quiet." Albus whispered to the Shinigami.

Hitsugaya looked around the hallway. It was as though they had just entered the house of a dying person. A soft hissing noise could be heard and then old-fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls. Something could be heard scuttling behind the skirting board. Both the chandelier and the candelabra on a rickety table nearby were shaped like serpents.

As Kaia looked around as well, she wrinkled her nose in disgust. It was hideous.

There were hurried footsteps and a short, plump, kindly-looking woman, with flaming, fiery red hair and warm brown eyes emerged from a door at the far end of the hall.

"You are back, Professor Dumbledore." She whispered, coming down the hallway quietly. She took notice of the three Shinigami and looked them over curiously. She then looked back over to Dumbledore. "Everyone has just arrived."

"That is perfect, Molly." Albus nodded his head. "And Molly, please do call me Albus."

The woman – now identified as Molly – gave the Shinigami yet another curious as Albus motioned for the Shinigami to follow him and Molly down the hall.

They walked down the hallway and through the door at the far end of the hall and down a narrow staircase, which led them into a large, cavernous kitchen, with a fireplace at one end of the room and a large, wooden table in the middle of the room.

The table was crowded with platters of snacks, drinks, and plans. Many people sat around the table, arguing and shouting. The entrance of Albus silenced everything. Everyone turned to look at Albus, Molly and the three Shinigami.

Hitsugaya kept his arms crossed and his expression impassive; Gin, of course, grinned at everyone; and Kaia shifted a little bit, so she was just standing behind Hitsugaya.

"Who are these people?"

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**So that's the second chapter. Also, the pairing will be Hitsugaya and Kaia. (And some minor GinxKaia and DracoxKaia.)**

**Okay, that's it really.**

**Review please!**


	3. The Order and Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter.**

**Here is the third chapter! Yeah!**

**But before I begin, I would like to thank "Guest" for my daily humour-burst. Honestly, I when I read this comment, "****I hate oc pairings they are stupid and writer like to make them like other characters or try to make them better. Not going to bother reading this crap now thanks to that." I, honestly, just laughed – I wasn't mad or anything. You hate what your hate, but, for real, if you hate OC pairings, why would you honestly read my Fanfiction? **

**I do no particularity like OC parings either, unless they are well written or just amusing. Besides, after reading a really good LegolasxOC story, I decided I wanted to try writing one. Anyways, that's it. Just pointing out a simple fact and thanking "Guest" for making me laugh. **

**Oh, and everyone else, thank you for your amazing reviews!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Zanpakutō Talking **

_Talking to Zanpakutō_

_Emphasis/Spells_

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

"Who are these people?"

The man who had spoken – in a rather rude tone – was tall, well-built, with long, black hair, though his face was unshaven.

"These three," Albus motioned to Hitsugaya, Kaia and Gin, "are guards I have hired. They will be protecting Hogwarts and, more importantly, young Harry and his friends."

Molly gasped. "But, Albus, they are merely children as well!" She cried out. "Those two," Molly was now gesturing to Hitsugaya and Kaia. "Must be at least ten years old! And he," Molly had moved on to Gin. "Is at least the same age as Harry! Albus, how can they possible guard and protect Hogwarts _and _Harry!"

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees. Albus seemed to notice this and said, "Now, now, Molly, I assure you, they are perfectly capable."

"They are child –!"

"I am no child." Hitsugaya spoke, his voice icy and cold. All eyes were drawn to him. "I am _thrice _your age, even more."

Molly gasped again, shaking her head. "Impossible. You must be ten years old!"

"Albus, I agree with Mrs. Weasley. How can _mere children _protect Hogwarts and... _Potter_," A thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose and yellow, uneven teeth, spoke in a sneering tone. This man had shoulder-length, greasy black hair, which framed his face like curtains, curling lips and dark, penetrating cold eyes that resembled tunnels.

"Severus, Molly, please. As I said before, they are perfectly capable of defending Hogwarts and young Harry." Albus said kindly. He turned to the three Shinigami, gesturing to each of them individually, introducing them, "This Hitsugaya Tōshirō, Gin Ichimaru and Tsukiyomi Kaia. They are Shinigami – which translates into _Soul Reapers _in English – from the Soul Society."

"_Soul Reapers_," A man with a strange, electric, vivid-blue eye growled. "They cannot be trusted."

"Alastor, I assure you, there will be no repeat of what happened in the past." Albus said.

"What are you talking 'bout, Mad-Eye?" A young woman with short, spiky violet hair asked.

"Years ago, Soul Reapers discovered the existence of wizards and witches. No-good Soul Reapers kidnapped multiple wizards and witches and started experimenting on them, trying to figure out how our magic worked." Mad-Eye scowled, eyeing the Shinigami. "Plunged us into war with them – it lasted several years. Finally _their leader _put an end to it. Soul Reapers agreed to never make contact with the Wizarding Society and leave wizards and witches alone; however, only if the _Ministry of Magic _sealed away all records and knowledge of the Soul Society and Soul Reapers. Only a select few at the Ministry know about _their _existence."

Now several of the people within the room were eyeing them warily and suspiciously.

Kaia shifted in her spot, shuffling behind Hitsugaya even more. She didn't like big crowds. **(1)**

Molly was shaking her head. "That still doesn't change anything, Albus. They are still children." She said, refusing to accept what Hitsugaya had told her earlier.

Hitsugaya sighed in annoyance. He didn't like having to repeat himself to people. "As I have told you, Mrs. Weasley," – He had caught her last name from the man named Severus – "I am _much older _than you, as are my comrades. I am one of the _Captains _of the Gotei 13 – the 13 Court Guard Squads in English." Hitsugaya then motioned to Gin, who was standing at his side. "And my comrade, Ichimaru-taichō, is a Captain as well. I can assure you as well, we are perfectly capable of guarding Hogwarts and protecting Harry Potter."

Molly looked like she wanted to argue, but instead, she huffed in defeat and crossed her arms.

"Now, I do believe some introductions are in order." Albus spoke up cheerfully.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Once all of the members of the Order had been introduced and all the worries had been settled, everyone took their seats for the Order meeting. Kaia found herself seated in-between Hitsugaya and Gin.

Albus was seated at the head of the table. "Severus, has there been any recent plans?"

"As of right now, the Dark Lord is not planning anything." Severus answered. "The Dark Lord is biding his time, gaining strength and alliances. He is relishing in the fact that Potter and you are being branded as liars and crazy."

"I see." Albus said. He looked over to Remus. "And tell me, Remus, what of the werewolves?"

"Most of them side with Voldemort." Remus answered. "Voldemort has promised them better rights once the war is over and he has won."

Albus sighed.

"Some, though, have not been convinced." Remus went on. "Some of the werewolves are willing to create an alliance with the Order and go undercover as spies."

"I trust that I can leave that to you, Remus."

Remus nodded his head and Albus moved on to Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks.

"The _Aurors_ are convinced that Sirius has left the country and is currently making his way to _Tibet _to hide away." Tonks informed Dumbledore.

"Good, good." Albus nodded his head.

"Albus, I have just recently been informed that the Minister wishes to have Doloros Umbridge take up the position of Professor for _Defence Against the Dark Arts_."

Tonks shuddered at the mention of her. "Horrid woman," She commented. "She has a particular fondness for cats and the colour pink. She won't be good. Especially for Harry Potter,"

"I assume I will have no choice but to accept."

Kingsley nodded his head. "The Minister will not be taking no for an answer. He believes you to be senile. Fudge hopes that Doloros Umbridge will be able to take over your position and becomes Headmistress."

"Then we must be wary of Doloros Umbridge while she is at Hogwarts." Albus announced, looking around at the Professors who taught at Hogwarts. "We must tread carefully with her."

"Fudge has also been personally asking the _Daily Prophet _to print daily reports about how Voldemort isn't back, as well as about how you are going crazy – as well as Harry – and should not be Headmaster of Hogwarts any longer." Tonks added. "He's terrified."

"There is, unfortunately, nothing more we can do for now." Albus sighed once more. "This meeting is concluded." **(2)**

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

The members of the Order began clearing out of the kitchen. Some of them, however, had remained seated, discussing other events and such. Hitsugaya, Kaia, and Gin were amongst the few who had remained sitting at the table.

Hitsugaya was lost in his thought. He – as well as Gin and Kaia – had remained silent, observing how the Order ran their meetings, and so far, he didn't like it. They were dysfunctional – that was the best way to put it. They didn't seem to have a particular goal and just seemed to be... doing whatever. Hitsugaya also noted that Albus seemed to have little control over his own school if he was so easily allowing someone directly from the Ministry of Magic – Hitsugaya had gathered that right now, they were to be considered enemies – into his own school, to teach his students.

"Would you three like some dinner?"

Kaia was the one to answer the question, "No thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly frowned, eyeing both Hitsugaya and Kaia. "But you're both so small. You need to eat a big, healthy meal to grow taller." She told them.

"No, no. That's okay, Mrs. Weasley. We aren't hungry." Kaia tried again.

"But –"

The temperature seemed to drop a little bit and Hitsugaya rose to his feet, saying, "Where will my comrades and I me staying, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh, yes." Molly said, seeming a little taken aback. "Keyuh you can stay with Ginny, my daughter, and Hermione. Gin, you –"

"I am sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but I request that my comrades and I be given one room." Hitsugaya interjected swiftly.

Molly's frown deepened. "Keyuh is a –"

"My comrades and I must be in close range of one another." Hitsugaya interjected yet again. He wasn't going to let Molly find the upper-hand in this.

"But Keyuh –"

"Nothing impropriate shall happen."

Kaia flushed.

Molly sighed, relenting. "I will show you to your rooms."

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Molly showed the three Shinigami to their room, a look of disproval on her face. Once she had shown them their room, Molly lingered in the doorway for a few seconds, looking as though she was thinking of changing her mind about the arrangement, but, finally, after a few seconds Molly turned around and left the three Shinigami alone.

Kaia glared at Molly's retreating back – still looking flushed – and closed the door.

"I do not like her." She announced, turning to Hitsugaya and Gin, scowling. "She is too motherly."

"I do not like her as well." Hitsugaya agreed. "She will most certainly cause problems for us."

Kaia looked around the room. "There are only two beds." She announced bluntly.

Hitsugaya sighed in annoyance. That meant one of them would either be sharing, or sleeping on the floor. And Hitsugaya sure as hell didn't want to sleep on the floor. It would be uncomfortable.

Gin ruffled Hitsugaya's spiked, white locks. "I'll share with lil' Shiro-chan."

"No. You will. Not." Hitsugaya hissed at him, stepping away from Gin's hand. "And it is Hitsugaya-taichō to you, Ichimaru."

Gin turned his grin on Kaia. He moved over to her and slung an arm around her small, shoulders. "Then I will share with lil' Kai-chan."

"Do not touch me." Kaia shrieked in a panicked tone, jumping away from Gin and narrowing her eyes at him. "And I refuse to sleep in the same bed as _you_."

Gin feigned a look of hurt.

Hitsugaya and Kaia both rolled their eyes.

"Then lil' Shiro-chan and Kai-chan can share." Gin suggested. "Ya're both so _tiny_, 'here'll be lots of room."

Hitsugaya narrowed his turquoise eyes at Gin. "Do not. Call me. Tiny."

Gin just continued grinning.

"_Go to bed_." Hitsugaya suddenly snapped angrily, causing Kaia to jump and Gin to smirk. And with that, Hitsugaya stormed out of the room.

"Awww, I made lil' Shiro-chan made." Gin laughed.

Kaia turned a deadly glare on Gin. "_Shut up_!" She practically shouted at Gin. She then pointed to the door. "_Get out _so I can change."

"Can I –"

"_Get out_!"

Grinning, Gin backed out of the room, and Kaia slammed the door shut.

Kaia stomped over to her suite case and grabbed some pyjamas – a pair of red plaid bottoms and a black tank-top with red flames stitched into the shirt. Kaia quickly changed into them and turned the lights off. She headed over to the bed she would be sharing with Hitsugaya and climbed and closed her eyes, not even bothering to tell Gin she was finished changing.

Within seconds, Kaia was asleep.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**(1): Kaia doesn't like big crowds too much – it'll be explained why later on.**

**(2): I honestly couldn't think of anything for the Order meeting. The next one won't happen till the chapter Harry arrives.**

**Anyways, I finished chapter three! Yes! In the next chapter, Hitsugaya, Kaia and Gin will probably go buy their wands from **_**Diagon Ally**_**.**

**Well, that's it! **

**Please review!**


	4. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter (As you already know!)**

**YEAH! Here is the fourth chapter!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Zanpakutō Talking **

_Talking to Zanpakutō_

_Emphasis/Spells_

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Kaia snuggled her face deeper into the comforting warmth and inhaled – she was filled with the scent of a fresh, cold winter morning, newly fallen snow, mint, and green tea.

Rather reluctantly, Kaia opened her eyes, blinking tiredly.

Her eyes widened.

Kaia's face was buried into Hitsugaya's chest.

'_...' _

Kaia blushed furiously and pulled away from Hitsugaya until she was pressed up against the cold wall. Gracefully, without disturbing Hitsugaya, Kaia leapt out of bed and landed silently on the ground.

Quickly, Kaia gathered her clothes for the day and left the room.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Kaia entered the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed. She wore a white off the shoulder top with a black sweater and a pair of black shorts – with a chain hanging from the belt loop – and a pair of thigh-high socks and ankle boots. Kaia wore a white-gold necklace with a mini-flame symbol, which fell to the middle of her stomach.

The smell of bacon and eggs filled Kaia's nose – Molly was standing at the stove, cooking breakfast.

Molly looked over her shoulder to see Kaia and smiled at her. "Oh, Keyee dear, you're up early."

Kaia gritted her teeth at the horrible pronunciation of her name. "Mrs. Weasley, my name is pronounced _Ky – ah_."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Molly apologized. She tried again, "Keyeah,"

"You're pronouncing my name like the boys name Kai, K – Eye, only with the "a" at the end. You're doing this, K – Eye – Ah. It is _Ky – ah_." Kaia explained.

"Kayah," Molly tried yet again.

Kaia shook her head. "Close – you're pronouncing it _Kay – ah _now. _Ky – ah_. Try one more time."

"Kyyah,"

Kaia sighed. "Forget it..."

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Having given up on Molly's pronunciation of her name, Kaia seated herself at the table, waiting patiently for some breakfast. The only sound in the kitchen was the sizzling of the frying pan.

The kitchen doors opened and Hitsugaya entered the kitchen, holding a stack of paperwork – he was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a well-fitted, dark green shirt, with a black daffodil stitched into the back, and his pair of black high-tops.

"Hitsugaya- taic -" Kaia began.

Hitsugaya pierced Kaia with a look which said "_be quiet_", causing her to close her mouth and sit back in her chair, shifting nervously. Hitsugaya seated himself across from Kaia.

"Good morning, Tooshirou –"

"Hitsugaya,"

"– would you like some breakfast?" Molly went on, as though Hitsugaya had never cut in.

"No thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Hitsugaya replied. "I am not hungry."

Molly frowned. "You did not eat supper last night." She said in a motherly tone. "You need to have some breakfast."

"I am _not _hungry."

"You must –" Molly began to persist.

"I would like some green tea,"

"Huh?"

Hitsugaya repeated himself slowly, as though talking to a child, "Green tea. I would like some green tea, please, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, right, of course." Molly flushed. She quickly returned to bustling around the kitchen.

A few minutes later a mug of green tea was placed in front of Hitsugaya and a plate – full of eggs, bacon, sausages, beans and toast – of food, along with a glass of milk, and a fork, were placed in front of Kaia.

Kaia stared at the plate. All she had asked for was one simple egg and a piece of toast. Kaia didn't even know how she was going to eat this all.

"Thank you... Mrs. Weasley." Kaia lied perfectly.

"Eat up deary; you're so skinny and small." Molly smiled.

Kaia returned Molly's smile with a false one before taking a small bite of the beans. Molly nodded her head encouragingly, motioning for Kaia to eat some more.

Luckily, Gin came strolling into the kitchen – dressed in a pair of simple black jeans, a loose-fitting white t-shirt, with the Third Division kanji on the back, and a pair of green high-tops – and Molly immediately turned her attention to him.

"Hitsugaya-taichō," Kaia muttered quietly, glancing over at Molly. She was pestering Gin at the other end of the kitchen.

"What is it, Tsukiyomi-san?" Hitsugaya spoke, not looking up from his paperwork.

Kaia looked down at the plate, then back up at Hitsugaya. "I can't eat this all." She finally managed to say. "Ca –"

"No."

"Hit –"

"No."

Kaia sighed and leaned back in her chair, moodily taking a bite of toast. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Molly stalk out of the kitchen, announcing she was going to go wake everyone else up. At that moment, Gin chose to sit down, seating himself in the chair beside Kaia. Gin slung his arm around the back of Kaia's chair; a seemingly-vicious grin was present on his lips.

Uncomfortable with Gin's closeness, Kaia tried to move her chair away, but couldn't, due to Gin's grip on the chair. She looked over at Hitsugaya, but he was immersed in his paperwork.

"Ya're cute, Kai-chan." Gin muttered, leaning closer. His forehead was nearly touching Kaia's and she could feel his hot breath against her cheek. "Did ya know 'hat?"

Kaia bit her lip and closed her eyes. She could feel her hands beginning to shake. Why was Gin choosing to act like this all of a sudden?

"_Ichimaru_," Hitsugaya snapped. "Leave Tsukiyomi-san _alone_,"

Kaia's eyes flew open. Gin had drawn away from her. The moment Gin was out of her boundaries, Kaia's eyes narrowed and her confidence roared. She drew back her hand and slapped Gin in the back of the head – right now, she didn't care that Gin was a Taichō and could punish her. "Stay away from me." Kaia hissed at Gin.

Gin's eyes flashed dangerously – Kaia could see it – and he was about to reply, but was interrupted, as Molly re-entered the kitchen followed by a group of redheads – Bill Weasley was amongst them – and bushy-haired girl.

"Mum, who are they?" One of the redheads asked rather rudely. He was tall and lanky, with a long nose, blue eyes, and a freckled complexion.

"Be nice, Ronald." Molly reprimanded the boy. "They are transfer students. They were sent here to Hogwarts to help create an alliance between the Japanese Wizarding Society and the Britain Wizarding Society."

Hitsugaya wondered when Albus had created that false cover-story.

The girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes, full of curiosity, spoke, "Oh my... How exciting! Japanese transfer students! Did you know that Hogwarts hasn't accepted a transfer student in over four centuries?! **(1)**" She paused just a second, barely giving herself time to breath, before going on, "Silly me...! I haven't introduced myself. Hello. My name is Hermione Granger and it is a pleasure to meet you!"

The redheaded twins standing behind Hermione began grinning and laughing.

"Tōshirō Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya introduced himself, remembering that, in Britain, your given name came first, before your family name. The whole concept was strange to Hitsugaya, and always would be. "_Call me _Hitsugaya or Hitsugaya-san."

"Why?" Ronald asked rudely, once again.

"It is considered rude and impolite to address me by my first name, as you do not know me and you are not overly-familiar and close with me." Hitsugaya explained.

"Oh."

Hermione nodded her head and looked over at Kaia and Gin.

"I am Tsu – sorry, Kaia Tsukiyomi." Kaia introduce herself.

"Gin Ichimaru," Gin said. "Ya may call me Gin."

Hermione gestured to Ronald. "This is Ronald Weasley; he likes to be called Ron." Hermione then gestured to the other redheads. "This is Ginny. These two are Fred and George, and this is –"

"Bill Weasley. We met him last night." Hitsugaya said in a bored voice.

The kitchen doors opened and Sirius and Remus entered the kitchen along with Albus. The three of them appeared to be in deep conversation.

"Hello and good morning, Albus." Molly greeted the Headmaster warmly, setting multiple plates of food down on the table. The Weasley's and Hermione seated themselves and immediately dug in.

Kaia wrinkled her nose as she watched Ron stuff his mouth full of eggs and bacon. It was disgusting.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking; what are you doing here?" Hermione asked politely.

"Ah, Miss Granger, curious as always," Albus said fondly. He gestured to Hitsugaya, Kaia and Gin. "I am escorting the transfer students from _Mahoutokoro _**(2)**to Diagon Alley – they are in need of new wands."

"Arrrr wou wooing too weat fhat?" Ron asked Kaia around a mouthful of food, gesturing to her plate full of food.

"No." Kaia murmured, pushing her plate in Ron's direction, "you can have it."

Ron shifted all of Kaia's food onto his own plate. Seeing this, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well then." Albus spoke, addressing the Shinigami. "Shall we be going?"

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

The _Leaky Cauldron _– Kaia thought that was an odd name for a pub – was nestled between a bookshop and a record shop. Kaia noticed that no normal humans could see the Leaky Cauldron. Inside the pub, it was dark and shabby, with a bar and a number of tables in the shadows of the corners.

"Hello, Albus?" Tom, the landlord and barman, greeted Albus. Tom was – Kaia found – old, quite bald, and resembled a toothless walnut.

"Tom." Albus nodded his head.

"Would you like anything?" Tom inquired.

Albus gestured to the three Shinigami, "I do apologize, Tom, I am escorting the new transfers to Diagon Alley. Maybe next time, perhaps,"

Tom leaned over the counter, examining the Kaia, Hitsugaya and Gin. He then turned to Albus. "Well then, have a good day, Sir."

"You as well, Tom,"

Kaia, Hitsugaya and Gin followed Albus to the rear of the pub. They entered a chilly courtyard. Albus pulled out his wand and tapped the brick wall, going counter-clockwise. The brick wall began rearranging itself, forming a doorway.

"Welcome," Albus smiled, "to Diagon Alley."

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

Diagon Alley was amazing. Diagon Alley was a cobbled wizarding alley and shopping area. There were all sorts of restaurants, shops, and other sites. Kaia wished she could look around more, but there was just so much to see. There were shops selling strange robes, shops selling telescopes and strange, silver instruments Kaia had never once seen before. Store windows were stacked with barrels of strange stuff – such as bat spleens – and tottering piles of wizarding books, rolls of parchment, strange bottles, globes of the moon...

There was just so much.

Kaia was overwhelmed by everything. She felt as though she was going to have a sensory overload – strange colours, smells and things to see.

As they walked down the narrow, cobblestone alley, Kaia stuck close to Hitsugaya, her eyes flickering left and right.

"Ah, here we are." Albus said. "_Gringotts Wizarding Bank_."

Gringotts was an imposing, snow-white, multistoried, marble building. It towered over the neighbouring shops. There was a set of white stairs leading up to a set of burnished, bronze doors. The doors were flanked by _goblins _– Kaia gaped at the sight of it – in uniforms of scarlet and gold.

They entered through the bronze doors into a small entrance room with another set of doors, also flanked by goblins. Engraved onto the silver doors were the words:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

'_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

'_For those who take, but do not earn,_

'_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

'_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

'_A treasure that was never yours,_

'_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

'_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Pleasant," Kaia muttered as they walked through the doors, entering a vast, marble hall. Long counters stretched along its length, with doors leading to who knows where.

Kaia, Hitsugaya and Gin followed Albus all the way to the end of the hall to a tall, mahogany desk. A goblin silver-haired, black-eyed goblin sat at the desk, scribbling away on a roll of parchment with a quill.

"Hello, Bogrod." Albus spoke.

Bogrod looked up from his roll of parchment. "Albus Dumbledore."

"I am here to make a withdrawal."

"I am correct to assume you have your key." Bogrod said, setting his quill down.

Albus drew a small, key from his hideously, coloured robes and handed it to Bogrod.

"Griphook!"

Another goblin appeared. He had tan skin, silver hair and strange, yellow eyes. "Bogrod," He said with an inclination of his head.

Bogrod handed Griphook the key, motioning to Albus and the Shinigami. "Take them to the vault."

Griphook turned to the group. "Follow me."

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

In contrast to the grand marble of the entryway and the main hall, the passageways to the vaults were made of stone and dimly lit by flaming torches. The passageway sloped down to a tack with a little cart – which everyone piled into. The cart moved at an amazing speed, going deep beneath the surface of the Earth in a maze of twisting passages.

Kaia was thrilled by the speed of the cart, even going as far as to lean slightly over the edge, peering into the deep, depths of the darkness below the tracks.

Within no time, the cart came to a stop in front of a vault door – vault 713. **(3)**

Griphook approached the vault. He used the key to unlock the vault door, which swung open once it was unlocked.

Kaia gaped as they stepped into the vault – but quickly composed herself. The vault was completely full. There were plenty of gold, silver and bronze coins.

Albus took out three pouches and filled them completely. He then handed one pouch to Kaia, Hitsugaya and Gin. With that done, they excited the vault. Griphook used the key to lock the vault before handing it back over to Albus.

"Now then, why don't we go shopping?" Albus said cheerfully to the three Shinigami.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

There first stop – everyone had decided – was _Ollivanders Wand Shop_.

Peeling gold letters over the door of the shop read: _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. _The shop's window display consisted of a sole wand lying on a faded purple cushion.

The inside of the shop was tiny and empty, with the sole exception of a single, spindly chair in the corner. There were thousands of boxes, containing wands, stacked to the ceiling of shelves and the ground in rows. There was also a layer of dust to the store.

"Aa, Albus Dumbledore. 13", Ipe, Dragon heartstring; very powerful," **(4)**

Standing before them was a creepy, mysterious old man. He had frazzled, white hair and strange, pale silver eyes. Kaia knew right away this man was Ollivander.

"Garrick." Albus said.

"However, your wand is no longer..." Ollivander tailed off. He looked towards Kaia, Hitsugaya and Gin. "I remember _every _single customer and wand I sell. But I do not remember you three..."

"They are transfer students starting at Hogwarts this year." Albus informed Ollivander.

Ollivander nodded his head, muttering, "I see, I see." He paused. "Now, step forward. Who will go first?"

Hitsugaya stepped forward.

"Hold up your wand arm." Ollivander instructed.

Hitsugaya held up his right hand. From out of nowhere, Ollivander produced a long tape measure with silver markings. He measured Hitsugaya from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.

Kaia thought it was strange, but she didn't say anything.

Once finished with the measuring, Ollivander retreated into the stacks on boxes without a word. He returned a few seconds later holding a brown box. He opened the box, pulled out the wand and handed it to Hitsugaya. "13", Chestnut, Dragon heartstring," Ollivander said. "Give it a wave."

Hitsugaya waved the wand and the glass windows of the shop shattered. Kaia dived behind Gin for protection, using him as a shield. The tiny fragments of broken glass showered Gin. '_That should teach him for earlier...' _Kaia thought, grinning.

"I am terribly sorry." Hitsugaya said, handing the wand back to Ollivander, who placed it back in the box.

Ollivander waved off Hitsugaya's apology. "Nothing to apologize for," He said, pulling out his own wand. With a simple wave of his wand, the glass windows were fixed and the mess of broken glass on the ground was gone.

Ollivander then went back to the rows of wands and returned with another box. This one was black. He pulled out the wand and gave it to Hitsugaya, saying, "12", Black Walnut, Unicorn tail hair."

Hitsugaya gave the wand a simple wave and several boxes came shooting off their shelves. The wand was snatched away from Hitsugaya. Ollivander grabbed another box and handed Hitsugaya a different wand, "9", Elm, Kelpie hair."

Hitsugaya waved the wand. The door to the shop flew right off its hinges.

"No good, no good." Ollivander muttered, taking the wand back.

Ollivander then suddenly began murmuring to himself as he headed back over to the boxes of wands. This time, he returned a few minutes later holding a dark, icy blue box. Ollivander opened the box revealing a pure, white wand. The wand seemed to emanate a cold air. Ollivander handed the wand to Hitsugaya with shaky hands, from the cold, and said, "11", Winter Blossom, and Winter's first Snowfall. A very powerful wand indeed,"

Hitsugaya gave the wand a wave and snowflake shot out from the end of the wand.

"That, Hitsugaya-san, is your wand." Ollivander said eerily.

Kaia wondered how Ollivander knew what Hitsugaya's name was.

"Next."

Gin stepped forward, holding up his right hand. Ollivander measured Gin weirdly as well – Kaia wondered why he did all these unnecessary measurements. Ollivander pocketed his measuring tape when he was finished and went to get a wand box. He returned quickly, holding two wands boxes this time, an ashy-coloured box and a yellow one. Ollivander opened the ashy-coloured box first, handing Gin the wand, "15", Ash, Ashwinder Ash. Very good for protection spells,"

Gin waved the wand and the room began flooding rapidly.

Albus quickly waved his wand and the flooding stopped. He also performed some sort of drying spell on everyone.

"I like 'his one." Gin grinned, preparing to wave the wand again.

Ollivander quickly took the wand from Gin before he could wave it again. "Not that one." He muttered. Ollivander placed the ash-coloured box on the counter and opened the yellow one. He pulled out a dark brown wand and handed it to Gin. "16", Dark Mahogany, Demiguise hair; a good wand for Transfiguration,"

Gin waved the wand. Instantly, a mini-tornado started in the middle of the shop.

Kaia danced around the tornado, dodging it, and moved behind Hitsugaya, using him as a shield this time as she couldn't use Gin.

Ollivander pointed his wand at the mini-tornado and muttered, "_Evanesco_."

The mini-tornado disappeared.

Ollivander retrieved a spring green box. He opened it revealing a sleek, black wand. "Yes, yes." Ollivander muttered, handing the wand to Gin. "15", Monterillo, Dark Snake Scale; a very dark wand, most useful for the Dark Arts..."

Hearing this, Kaia narrowed her eyes. And she wasn't the only one. Hitsugaya did as well.

Gin gave it a wave and spring green sparks flew out the wand of the end. The wand, it seemed, was Gin's.

Ollivander turned to Kaia. "Wand arm,"

Kaia held up her left arm and stood patiently as Ollivander measured her. Finally done with his measurements, Ollivander retreated to the boxes upon boxes of wands. He returned holding a box which was a faded-purple colour. He handed Kaia the wand inside. "14", Cypress, Hippogriff Talon; great for Charm work," Ollivander informed her.

Kaia waved the wand and immediately set the lone, spindly chair in the corner on fire.

"_Aguamenti_," Albus put the fire out with a flick of his wand.

Ollivander took the wand from Kaia's hand and returned it to the box. He set it on the counter and went in search of a different wand. He came back with another box and handed Kaia the wand from inside. "9½", Yew, Leprechaun hair; a somewhat temperamental wand,"

Kaia waved it. All the light bulbs within the shop shattered.

"Nope, nope," Ollivander took the wand away.

...

"10", Willow, Coral; very springy and excellent for Charms,"

The wand blasted a huge, gaping hole right through the roof.

...

"12", Vine, Dittany stalk,"

Gin was set on fire.

...

"14", Rowan, Chimera Scale; very unusual combination,"

A mini-thunder storm started in the middle of the store.

...

"10½", Poplar, Phoenix feather; another unusual combination,"

Hitsugaya was given his own personal rainstorm.

...

Ollivander returned with yet another box – Kaia honestly hoped that this wand was the one; she was getting tired of trying wand after wand. This box was blood red with a black flame on the top of the box. Ollivander opened the box and Kaia gasped. The wand was simply beautiful. It was blood red with intricate, black swirls. Kaia knew right away that this wand would be the one for her. She could practically feel it calling out to her, asking her to take a hold of it.

"11", Redwood, Dragon's flame and Threstral hair; very powerful, good for Defence and rare as well as highly unusual,"

Kaia picked up the wand before Ollivander could hand it to her. She could feel the heat radiating from it, but it didn't bother her one bit. Kaia have it a light wave – right away, she felt herself warm up and her hair blow in a nonexistent wind. Red and black sparks shot from the end of the wand.

"Yes, yes, that is definitely the one for you, Tsukiyomi-san."

Albus clapped his hand and smiled fondly at Ollivander. "And how much will this be, Garrick?"

"7 Galleons for each wand,"

Kaia, Hitsugaya and Gin paid Ollivander.

With wand shopping finally done, the group moved on their way.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

The day moved on at a somewhat tedious pace. By the end of the day, the Shinigami had gotten fitted for their Hogwarts robes and bought all of their school supplies.

They had also visited _Eeylops Owl Emporium _and _Magical Menagerie _– these two shops had been their last stops.

From _Eeylops Owl Emporium _Kaia had bought a highly unusual, Fire Owl. The owl was pure black with red eyes – Kaia had named him Kasai. Hitsugaya had bought a Snowy Owl, which he named Yukito. And Gin had bought a Screech Owl and, being very uncreative, named it Shinsō – Shin-chan for short – after his Zanpakutō.

And when they had visited _Magical Menagerie_, Kaia had instantly been drawn over to the little kittens. Right away, she had spotted the outcast of the litter – a _cute, _pure snow-white kitten with large, turquoise eyes and a strange, snowflake-jewel-like shape on its forehead. Kaia had fallen in love with the kitten on the spot and instantly bought him.

"He's a strange one..., that kitten." The witch working at the counter had told Kaia. "Won't let anyone touch him, but he seems to like you. His fur also changes colour to fit his mood." **(5)**

All of this only made Kaia love her little, out-casted kitten even more.

Also, unbeknownst to Hitsugaya, Kaia had named her adorable, little, temperamental kitten Tōshirō because her kitten reminded her so much of Hitsugaya. (She had decided to call him Shiro-chan for short.)

Having left _Magical Menagerie_, the day packed full of shopping was, finally, completed. Albus and the Shinigami returned to the Order headquarters'.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

"You must study hard." Albus informed the three Shinigami. "You will be entering the fifth year curriculum and _must _catch up. I will have Professor McGonagall and Snape check up on your work and see how you're doing. If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask."

Hitsugaya nodded his head. "Understood, Albus-san."

Albus smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Well then, I do believe that is all I have to say." He said, nodding his head. "I shall see you at the next Order meeting."

Giving them one last smile, Albus swept out of the room, closing the door.

Kaia sighed tiredly and sat down on the bed. She was exhausted – and she knew Hitsugaya and Gin were as well. Being in their Gigai, they didn't have all the energy the usual would have. And having half their _Reiatsu _sealed off didn't help either.

Hitsugaya flipped out his cell phone and began texting rapidly. He then closed it and slid it back into his pocket. "I have informed Kurotsuchi-taichō that we have gotten our wands – he will be sending over directions on how to merge our Zanpakutō with our wands." He spoke. "Tomorrow we will merge our Zanpakutō and wands. Then, for the rest of the day, we _will _be studying."

"Lil' Shiro-chan..." Gin began.

"Ichimaru-taichō, you are a Taichō as well; you know we _must not _fail this mission." Hitsugaya cut in sharply. "I am leader of this mission and there will be no arguing with me."

Kaia simply sighed again.

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Yeah! I have finished the fourth chapter.**

**(1): Made this up**

**(2): **_**Mahoutokoro **_**is actually a Japanese Wizarding School in Harry Potter. You can look it up. (If you want).**

**(3): Does anyone recognize this vault?**

**(4): I tried to look up what Dumbledore's wand was before the Elder Wand, but couldn't find anything, so this is complete bull.**

**(5): I got this from another story, which I read and just utterly loved.**

**Oh, I also realized that Kaia is Bipolar, so... yeah... sorry for that! **

**That's it for now~**

**Please review~!**


End file.
